Little sister?
by LucyHanna111
Summary: "She's like a sister to me!"the statement Natsu regretted. read and find out! NaLu at the end slight StiCy and NaLi, ONE-SHOT!


"She's just a little sister to me!" the blonde celestial mage heard when she enters the Guild.

The blonde froze in her place. The one who said it bluntly is no other than her best friend-partner who she secretly has fallen in love with at the moment.

_Who did he mean?_ She mentally asked herself. Her heartbeat is beating faster. _Did he mean Lisanna?_ She thought blushing madly. She got a chance now!

"Eh? Then you'll confess to her?" the blonde heard coming from the half-naked ice make mage.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied smiling warmly.

Lucy can't help but blush a thousand shades of red.

"Ask her on a date first!" Gray suggested.

At that the blonde turns around and runs away home, thinking that she'll have a date from the salamander when she won't have any.

:::::::::: (MORNING!)

The blonde had just woken up in her desk that is waiting for a certain dragon slayer to visit her last night but haven't even seen or feel his presence in her room.

"Ugh… why didn't he come?" she asked herself groggily while rubbing her right eye.

She just shrugged it off. _Maybe he'll ask later!_ She thought and walked towards her bathroom to take her morning routine.

After that she got out of her apartment and runs towards the Guild not knowing what would happen.

::::::::::: (At the Guild)

Lucy is opening the Guild doors when…

"Me and Lisanna are now together, so hands off jerks!" the blonde heard inside the Guild. She immediately froze. Her heartbeat stopped a minute.

_That voice! _She thought and her eyes widened. The words sink in her mind.

"**She's like a sister to me!"** that isn't for Lisanna, but it is for her…

She runs away… she doesn't know where her feet is leading her… she just wanted to run away… run away from here.

Then she bumps at something hard and fall on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you going, Blondie!" the one she bumped said annoyed but immediately change when he heard a sob.

"Hey? You okay?" he asked worriedly and crouched down in her sitting form so he can see the girl's face that is covered by her two palms.

He just heard a sob.

"Hey… can you…" he said putting a hand on her shoulder but interrupted when the blonde tackled him on the ground, crying hard on his chest.

He's eyes widened but didn't do anything. He just stayed silent and stiffened, and then he saw the girl's face that is filled with flowing tears.

_Isn't she Natsu-san's partner?_ He thought and frowned.

"It's okay! I'll be here for you!" he whispered and hugged her tightly.

He carried her bridal style and started sniffing to find the girl's apartment.

Several minutes later he saw an apartment filled with her scents, the girl he carried is now sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He sighed. This isn't his day! He went here to visit Fairy Tail but now he is carrying a sleeping blonde to her apartment.

He looked around. _The door is locked!_ He thought annoyed. He looked up and saw a window. He smirked and jumps up while carrying Lucy. He successfully enters the window and put the girl in her bed softly with a soft 'thud'.

He walked around and smiled. _Her smell is all over this place._ He thought and looked at the slumbering blonde, he frowned. _ I wonder what happened._ He thought and sighed.

::::::::::: (At the Guild)

The Guild is now partying for the new couple but a certain Dragon slayer is now worried. Her blonde best friend is nowhere to be found.

_Where are you Lucy? _He thought sitting at the corner of the guild. He hasn't seen her since this morning.

"Natsu… let's go dance!" the short white-haired take over mage whined clinging on his arm.

He can't help but smile. He nodded then grinned at her.

_I'll just go visit her later, maybe she is sick._ He thought.

::::::::::: (At Lucy's Apartment)

The blonde yawned.

_What am I doing here? I thought I run away!_ She thought and started tearing up again remembering what just happen but then she heard a groan coming from her door she looked up and saw a blonde man leaning on her door frame.

Her eyes widened in horror and mentally shouted _WHAT THE HELL IS STING DOING IN MY APARTMENT?_

"Stop crying and I know what you are thinking! You're wondering why I'm here right." He asked.

She just nodded.

"You bumped into me, remember?" he asked.

At that Lucy blushed as she remembers what she did. She didn't know that the guy she bumped is Sting. Of all people! Why the hell is Sting?

Sting just sighed then looked at her and said "I'm hungry! Do you have food?"

"You didn't rummage my fridge?" she asked scared.

He glared and asked "Why would I do that?"

"I just thought!" she again started to tear up remembering Natsu and his cat rummaging her fridge and thought _he won't come here again!_

Sting sighed and walked towards her. He crawled on the bed and hugged her. Lucy froze. Sting is hugging her! OH MAVIS! What the hell is happening?

"I told you I am here for you and I'm sorry for scaring you!" he said hugging her tightly while burying his head on the crook of her neck. _She smelled good!_ He thought.

Lucy blushed but smiled and hugged him back saying "T-thank you!"

~ Moments later~

"You cook! That's the best food I have eaten!" the blonde man exclaimed patting his stomach.

Lucy giggled and said "Thank you! I never thought you eat so much! You're gonna be fat I'm sure!"

Sting scoffs and crossed his arms then said "I'll just train and the fat will go away!"

Lucy again giggled then smiled at him warmly making him blush a little. He looked away.

"Ne, Sting?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he hummed for her to continue.

"Will you go home tonight?" she asked.

Sting froze then looked at her with wide eyes.

"I forgot!" he shouted and stands up.

"W-what?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Rogue!" he muttered.

Lucy smiled and said "Will you come here again?"

Sting smiled then smirked and asked "You love my presence?"

Lucy blushed madly that steam is now flowing her ears and shouted "BAKA!"

::::::::::: (At Natsu)

Natsu's POV

_Ahhhh… that is an awesome party! Poor Lucy didn't come, she misses all the meats!_ I said grinning while walking beside the river towards Lucy's apartment.

Wondering why Happy didn't come? He's at the Guild fast asleep! So I left him, I wanted to see Lucy! I haven't seen her today so I'm going to see her now!

I was walking when I heard Lucy giggling. I froze. _Lucy is giggling? With who exactly?_ I asked myself.

I hide when I saw two figures coming out of Lucy's apartment then my eyes widened _WHAT THE HELL IS STING DOING WITH LUCY?_

"Come back again, ne?" I heard Lucy said smiling at Sting.

What the hell is happening? I can't understand this! Why is she smiling like that to sting?

Sting nodded and patted her head smiling at Lucy. I gritted my teeth. _Damn you, Sting! DON'T TOUCH LUCY!_

I can feel my anger build up. Then I saw Lucy leaning up to Sting and give Sting a kiss on the cheek that made him blushed but still smiling.

My eyes widened. I turn around and run away.

_Why am I running away? It hurts! What the hell is this?_ I thought while clenching my shirt near my heart. _Why does it ache? What's happening?_

I just run. Where am I going? "LUCY!" I shouted running like my life depends on it.

::::::::: (MORNING! At the Guild)

Normal POV

"GOOD MORNING!" the blonde celestial mage exclaimed grinning while opening the door.

She got a reply like 'have a nice night, eh?' or 'morning!'

Lucy nodded and walk towards Mira who is cleaning a mug.

The oldest take-over mage smiled at the grinning blonde and asked "What's with the grin?"Lucy blushed and shook her head saying "N-nothing!"

The white-haired s-class mage raised a brow in a curious manner.

"Did something good happen?" the white-haired bartender asked.

Lucy blushed and nodded then the guild doors pride open revealing a certain salamander who looks like he haven't got any sleep.

The Guild fell silent when he sighed and walked towards the bar. He sat down near Lucy and gave her a weak grin.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked "You haven't got any sleep, Natsu-nii?"

_NATSU-NII?_ They all thought shocked while Natsu froze.

The Guild went silent and everyone gulp except for the two.

"What?" Lucy asked "Something wrong?"

They all shook their head and went back to what they were doing but all their ears are still listening to their conversation.

Natsu sighed and asked "What's with the Natsu-nii?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and said "You said I'm like a little sister to you so I'm doing it! Don't you like me calling you 'Natsu-nii'?" she asked.

Natsu glared at her. She gulped.

_Did I do something wrong? _She thought to herself. She never knew that Natsu would glare at her.

Natsu's POV

What? Little sister? You gotta be kidding me! I can't believe it! She thinks she's like a little sister to me? I glared at her, this is too much! I can't take it! I know! I said it that she's like my little sister once but when I talk to Lisanna last night she said….

**Flashback!**

**I just run when I bumped into something. I heard a yelp and looked down. I saw Lisanna rubbing her butt. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. She stands up and asked…**

"**You okay? Is there something wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly cupping my face.**

**I'm crying? I haven't notice. I told her what happened and she smiled at me. She said…**

"**You are jealous!" **

**My eyes widened still tears are flowing down my face. What? Me? Jealous? You gotta be kidding me! I thought to myself.**

"**I-I am not!" I stuttered looking away.**

**She giggled and asked…**

"**What would you do if Sting take Lucy away and married her?"**

**I gritted my teeth. I clenched my palms making it a hard fist and cried. I actually sobbed! I don't want others to have Lucy. Lucy is mine!**

**Lisanna smiled at me and said…**

"**You are in love with her!" then she walked away. She stopped and turns around saying "Good luck! Confess tomorrow or else you won't get her!" she shouted and runs away.**

**I am in love with Lucy! I smiled at the thought. She isn't just my little sister. Thank you Lisanna!**

**End of flashback!**

I hold her wrist tightly and pulled her outside the Guild.

"Hey! Natsu-nii, it hurts!" Lucy complained but I just tightened my grip on her. We're gonna talk! Then I glared at her that say's stop-calling-me-Natsu-nii.

We walked towards her apartment. She is struggling and complaining. I just tightened my grip. _I won't let you go!_

We enter her apartment using the door. Did ya' here it? The door! I kicked the door open even though it's locked and I heard Lucy muttering a "that's expensive!"

We walked at her room I locked it and sat at her bed and glared at her.

She gulped and asked "W-what?"

I sighed and stand up. I walked towards her and hold her two wrists with my hands and pinned it on the wall.

"Hey! wha…" I interrupted her by a kiss. I open an eye and looked at the shocked blonde. I pulled away and loosen my grip on her. I looked down in shame. I know she's going to kicked me out! I closed both my eyes shut but my eyes widened by a hug. She smiled at me and asked "am I still your little sister?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. She giggled. I hesitantly hold her waist and smiled down at her. I answer….

"No… I love you more than anyone else!" I then leaned down capturing her lips into mine.

Normal POV

A blonde guy is standing outside the apartment grinning when he heard a moan. He then walked away with a content smile on his face and thought…

"_I think there's someone else for you!"_

**FIN~**

**Hope you like it! Actually this is kind off a dream I got last night so I'm just sharing it! Remember: I hate English! REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


End file.
